


Winterhawk Shorts

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: A collection of short Winterhawk fics, probably also posted on my Tumblr.





	1. Sunburn

Clint was pretty sure he was dying. He had never been in so much pain in his life. Natasha had already come by to laugh at him and to leave aloe vera just out of reach.

It was while he was considering knocking himself out that he heard someone walk into the room and stop in the doorway.

“Please just put me out of my misery. I’m begging.”

The person came closer but Clint was in to much pain to consider moving his head or, god forbid, turning onto his back.

At least, until he heard the aloe bottle being opened and felt cool hands on his back.

Clint groaned, sounding worthy of the best porn stars, causing the wonderful hands on his back to pause.

“No, no, please, don’t stop. I love you.”

Whoever it was laughed under his breath and continued to rub, getting lower on Clint’s bare back. He tapped his side in a signal to turn over, which Clint happily did, only to freeze when he noticed who was leaning over him.

Bucky Barnes, who had said maybe five words to Clint in the time they had known each other, tapped him more insistently. Clint finished turning over while Bucky poured more aloe on his hands, and, oh god, started to rub them on Clint’s chest.

Clint almost wished he had been left to die instead of this, which involved seemed like a lead up to most of his current fantasies, all of which involved Bucky. As Bucky worked his way lower down Clint’s chest and stomach Clint thought of every unsexy thing he could.

Bucky continued to work his hands lower and Clint almost jackknifed off the couch as his hands reached his sweatpants and briefly dipped inside.

Bucky actually smirked, the bastard. “Just seeing how far the burn goes.”

Clint managed to keep from groaning this time, but he was betrayed by the way his body shivered from the way Bucky kept touching him.

“I’ve seen you looking, you know,” Bucky added conversationally, “and I kept waiting for you to make a move, but I guess you couldn’t do it.”

Clint never could back down from a challenge. His arm shot out and grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck pulling him in for a kiss, which was fantastic until Bucky grabbed Clint’s arm for balance.

“Ow, ow, shit, sunburn!”

Bucky jerked back in surprise and then started to laugh. He sat on the couch by Clint’s feet, still snickering. He put his feet up on the coffee table and changed the tv channel. Clint watched him for a minute before putting his feet on Bucky’s lap.

“What are you doing two or three days from now?”

Bucky glanced at him before answering. “Nothing, I think.”

“We should make out then.”

Bucky laughed again. “It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky watched as Clint strolled into the meeting room with a handful of candy, settling into the chair next to Natasha with a grin. Natasha looked over the selection of candy and rolled her eyes before grabbing the single package of chocolates and opening them. Clint smiled brightly at her before looking over his haul.

Once Steve started speaking to the assembled Avengers Clint carefully selected a hard caramel, popping it into his mouth. Bucky watched from the corner of his eye as Clint rolled the candy around in his mouth. He seemed to constantly be moving the candy, if the way his jaw moved was any indication. Bucky was soon drawn to the way Clint's Adam's apple moved with each swallow. He licked his lips and Bucky bit back a groan, imagining how Clint's lips would taste like caramel. 

At some point Steve had been replaced by Tony, but Bucky was still focused on Clint. Clint, who had apparently finished the first piece of candy and was selecting another. Clint glanced toward Bucky, who was too enthralled to look away and grinned. He chose a sucker and opened it before slowly pushing it into his mouth. 

Bucky couldn't look away, watching as Clint slowly pushed the sucker further into his mouth. His jaw continued to work and Bucky could only imagine the way his tongue would be moving around the sucker. Clint began to slowly pull the sucker towards his lips before pushing it back in again.

Tony, who had been replaced by Bruce at some point, suddenly exclaimed, "seriously?" causing Bucky to jump and look his direction. Nothing crazy seemed to be happening at the front of the room, and the slides Bruce had been pointing to were filled with some sciencey equations Bucky didn't understand. He mentally shrugged then turned back to look toward Clint, who had turned slightly pink while Bucky was looking away. He had a sudden flash of understanding and leaned back in his chair, smirk firmly in place while he focused inside to decide on what he wanted. 

Bucky had been aware of Clint on a physical level for awhile now, but only recently had he started to really appreciate his personality too. Clint seemed to have an unbreakable sense of humor and an unparalleled need to keep those around him in a good mood. So what if he had been nursing a harmless crush on the archer? It wasn't like it would ever be returned. Bucky was the goddamn Winter Soldier. No one in their right mind would return his affections. Or so Bucky had thought. 

Clint's actions today seemed to prove otherwise. And with that realization Bucky suddenly saw countless interactions over the past week in a different light. Clint had been wearing a somewhat alarming amount of tight shirts and low riding sweats. Bucky just thought he was avoiding laundry, but apparently he had been trying to get Bucky's attention. 

And now that Clint had his attention what was Bucky going to do?

Bucky glanced back up at Clint just in time to see him suck on whatever was in his mouth hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. This was followed by Clint coughing extremely violently, face turning red as he tried to dislodge the candy he had almost inhaled. 

Bucky heard a muttered "for fucks sake" from Tony's end of the table. Natasha rolled her eyes once again and chose another piece of candy for herself, seeming supremely unconcerned with her best friend nearly choking to death next to her. Sam, on the other side of Clint, finally reached over and hit him on the back hard enough to force the offending piece of candy out of his airway. 

Clint mumbled a thanks in a slightly rough voice then stared down at the table, dejected. There was no way Bucky could let that stand. He was surprised at the strength of his determination to keep that look off of Clint's face, but didn't have time to think about it now. 

Bucky leaned forward and grabbed a sucker out of Clint's pile. Clint stared at him but Bucky pretended not to notice, slowly pushing the sucker past his lips toward the back of his mouth. Clint's answering smile was worth ignoring every reservation Bucky had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loonyloopylisa)


End file.
